Vigorous Temptation
by AznXLahv3r
Summary: Zero; Second thought , now I spare her' For she is what I desire. Rido rose again; the battle Vampire VS. Humans is not over. Yuki wish to fufill her foster dad's dreams & her mother's. She dislikes the intensity of love' she cannot choose whom needs.


**Im using VampireKnights characters and some story scenes. **

***I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT* the ideal of characters are MATSURI HINO**

This is my **first time** posting a FanFiction story. Thanks to my cousin **Cshell614**. you should take at her stories too ^^ READ HER STORIES(: rawr// Although she does not write VamprieKnight, she does podcast stories & such.

Some of the scenes are going to be the same as the Original (VampireKnight.). **Kanme will be a bit OOC.**

Yuki was just 14 .. Zero has been searching for Yuki ever since Kaname took Yuki back home

Kaname was talking to Yuki all night. As usual , Yuki she fell asleep in the windowless room. A sudden piercing cry, and a man's voice pleading had interrupt her sleep. Yuki ran to her parents room. She peeked in the little crack of the door and looked around. Kaname's red blood colored eyes were gleaming in the dark room as the full moon's rays hit on her parent's bodies on the cold ground. Non-stop Kaname was stabbing his own father to the heart with his sharp nails.

Juuri-san saw Yuki she whispered her last words, "I love you..'' Yuki backed away from the door. Her foot steps back were loud, and the creeking noise had attracted Kaname's attention. Yuki ran as fast as she could to the nearest exit. Grabbing her shoes and jacket. And, jumped out the window. Tears falling down her cheek endlessly. She didnt know where she was running. She just had to get away from home as soon as possible. Kaname searched for Yuki as she was running towards to the woods. And, let her run.

Panting , for air' she searched around to trying to recognized the place. Not knowing where she's running to or where she's at, she was lost in the forest. She walked where the moonlight mostly brightened directly at. She saw the swings and walked to the swings and sat there. Looking down at her feet clueless, her mind was empty. Yuki was on the swings next to the sakura tree, as the full moon light reflecting to the river. The cool breeze slightly going against her skin. The wind was getting strong, by the second. She reminisce the horrifying blood bath scene , it kept replaying in her head. Yuki was screaming shaking her head not wanting to remember any of what just happened. She look at the sakura tree it was blooming sakura flowers. Whispering cluelessly , " During winter .. ? " she said.

She walked to the tree slowly to pick a flower off one of its numerous branches. Yuki loves the smell of sakuras. She sat down on the rock by the tree, remembering her mother giving her a sakura to reminisce when she past away, she continued crying. It was midnight , Yuki's hunger beggining to grow more. Her eyes turning bloody red, in the light. He appeared behind the tree, sleeping. When he awoken he saw Yuki crying by the tree. In a light touch, he put his gentle fingers on her shoulder.

She turned around quickly. Zero's mouthwatering scent that Yuki has been longing for. Yuki tried holding in her athirst , biting her lips with her vampire teeth. She hugged him tightly after so long, she missed him so much. " Go ahead Yuki , your eyes tell me your thirsty, " Zero whispered in her hear. She brought him to the cold snow ground, uncontrollably on top of him and gripping his shoulder. Her eyes widened and then tears beginning to run down her cheek with such sad voice , " I'm sorry, " she said.

She bit him with thrust. Yuki tasted his lonliness 'everything', his feelings , his alluring blood sliding on her tongue. It definitely satisfied her taste buds. Her thirst quenched , she was losing her composure, strenously losing her balance. Something was hiding deep inside his heart. She just couldn't get enough of his luscious blood. She wondered what odd emotion that she tasted. Blood beginning going down her lip. She got off of him with her depress eyes, " Thank You," saying in sorrow voice. Zero licked the blood from the corner of her lip, he was a bit thirsty too. " No problem,"

Yuki walked back slowly to the swings. Zero went after her, and held her from behind saying with worry, " Your not alone. " She turned around and looked at him with surprised eyes. She looked away, Zero caught her face and brushed his fingers on her cold skinned cheek. He gently leaned to her and gave her a kiss. Yuki put her arms around his neck, kissing Zero back. She frisked through his gray-silvered hair with her gentle fingers. Zero wasn't a level E or any harmful creature to her. Yuki was confused who she loved. He couldn't speak about it, first he wanted to know why Yuki was here. The area where he was bitten by Hime Shizuka.

He asked her, " Yuki, Why are you here ?"

They both sat on the swings, Yuki sat there silently.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," Zero said looking at her.

Yuki looked him at him with grief, " I want to tell you .. " "But, I'll just burst into tears,"

Zero walked over to her holding her shoulders, " You can tell me anything, just know you don't have to be afraid when your talking to me," give her serious eyes

Yuki was convinced that Zero was very serious.

Behind him Yuki sensed Kaname's presence. The moon turned red, snow falling with a very odd color.. It was red snow, the smell of it was blood..

The crimson colours in kaname's eyes glowing in the dark shadows. The night class was behind him. " Get away from me Kaname and your chess pieces too! " Yuki yelled at him while her tears falling down on her cheek. Aidou would speak his mind to her, but he kept his comment to himself.

Zero had his bloody rose gun ready pointed directly at Kaname. Seiren had her needlelike nails slightly cutting Zero's neck , as scarlet red drop sliding down his neck. Zero standing there like a statue , wiping the blood from his neck, he licked his blood. Yuki's eyes glowed, she shook her head.

The thorned vines wrapped around his arm, they were ready to make a move on the night class students.

In a short second , the night class were bowing by Kaname's side. Aidou-sama standed up in a formal way , " We're not here to harm You, Yuki."

"We need to bring you to safety now, In a short time numerous of level Es will come attack you and bring you to Rido" Yuki stepping a few steps back. She didn't know who to trust.

Kaname's voice spoke, " What you saw back at home , were Level Es imitating our parents" "they were playing with your mind to make you lose trust towards me"

Ruka standed up with a formal bow , her beautiful long light caramel coloured hair; "Right now your Mom, Dad, all the Vampire Hunters are fighting to protect you from Rido." Yuki looked at them , " I'm sorry .. All this is because of me .. "

Kaname's composure voice peforated the discussion, " Yuki, please just come with me once more' Dont leave me again.. " Yuki couldn't leave him, she couldn't let him long for her again. She looked at Zero , " Zero must come with me," he looked at her with shocked face.

Kaname wasn't pleased of what she was doing, "If you please."

"Thank You , Onii-sama, " she formally bowed to him, like her old self did before.

They moved swiftly through the woods barely making sound. Soon, as they reached the house' the night class students scanned through the entire place for any intruders.

Kaname escorted Yuki to the the enclosed room with no windows, Zero was following like a puppy. Yuki ran and sat on the comfty chase chair, Zero stood next to the door leaning back , his amethyst eyes cast on the woodened ground.

Yuki layed down on the comfty pillowlike chair, looking up at the high ceiling. The dreary feelings in the room' were all mixing , but the same. She turned around many times to get more comfty' in a brief time she fell flat on her face. Under Zero's breathe he chuckled, Yuki was such a cluts' she pouted at him. Yuki was happy to see him at least laugh or smile' it brightened her night.

* * *

Next Chapter ;) Yuki x Zero will finally get to hang out as a usual day. But, Zero would be his usual self.  
behind the scene ; chapter will be finished soon. _your questions in your head will be answered ^__^ _

**_RXR , _**this series isn't done' please no complaints :[


End file.
